comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Brennan (Earth-221297)
History "Imagine you had a child, who was pulled away from you because the corrupt refused to help. The corrupt stood there and watched as the tumour in my son's brain left him unable to do so much as walk. I was forced to look on as he suffered, but we couldn't afford the help." "It can't be that bad." "I was even there when the tumour grew too much, and he stopped breathing. And to top things off, my wife left me, claiming she'd only stayed for young Jack. "That was a bit cruel, given Jack just died." I don't blame her, I was an asshole back in the day. But now? Now I'm going to kill every corrupt fucker in this godforesaken city, and save people like me from experiencing what I did." Lives are Bound by Mortality When it was discovered Samuel's son had a brain tumour, the distraught father began saving his money to pay for the surgery to have it removed. However, it still wasn't enough. He went to the government to see if there was anything they could do, but he got nothing. Even the bank refused to loan him the money. He grew bitter of the higher class who would rather somebody die than temporarily lose some money. When his son, Jack, became really ill, Samuel comforted him. He was present when his son stopped breathing and died, having spent hours with him hoping to forget about the tumour. Distraught, Samuel turned catatonic in the shock, losing all control of his body and his brain function significantly lowering. After days of being left to his own thoughts, Sam woke up, with a deep anger at the government. Shortly after his return to the world, his wife left him, claiming she's only stayed with him for the sake of Jack. This further depressed Sam, who began to drink in hopes it would help him get over it all. One night, while driving home drunk he crashed into a car, and barely survived himself. He stumbled away from the scene, only to find out later it had been the CEO of the bank that had refused his loan. Sam's reaction was that of joy, he'd killed the man who'd indirectly killed his son. Over the next few days, it was discovered the deceased CEO had been 'losing money' people had put into their accounts, which made Sam realise how corrupt society was. He decided he would kill anyone who made an action that gave a negative outcome to the rest of the people, but only if he could prove they did it. Year Two Over the next year, Sam went under the name Divided, a reference to "United we stand, Divided we fall", as Sam perceived it as a metaphor for the corrupt standing strong together, and Divided causing the fall, their death. He had killed a total of nine people, leaving evidence behind to prove their guilt to the police. He left the word 'Divided' cut into their chests, and with the blood drew skulls on their face. Samuel lived his life normally in his downtime, occasionally spending a few days investigating people, and if necessary going after them. He eventually decided to leave a video for the police, which he recorded while wearing his costume and using a voice synthesizer so his voice wouldn't give anything away. He left it in the pocket of a drug dealer, who he killed, left his mark and hang him with chains from a street lamp across from a police station. "You don't know who I am. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't care. I'm doing the public a service. These men...no, that's too flattering...these demons have committed crimes. Darian Stone, the CEO of Stone Banks, was stealing money from people's accounts, claiming to have lost them. Whoever killed him has my deepest respect, as those news reports inspired me. United we stand, Divided we fall. So police, what will you do? Will you watch on as I continue? Or will you learn your place and let me do what is for the best? The choice is yours." Sam met a man called George, who he became best friends with. Over the following months they became closer and closer, until George found out Sam was bisexual, at which point they started dating. Sam's "Nobody can know who Divided is" philosophy came crashing down when George revealed he'd known since shortly after they met, given the way he ranted about the corruption in society on several occasions. George told Sam that what he was doing was for the better, and that murder was only wrong if they didn't deserve it. When he heard how George felt about it, he asked him if he'd like to join him, to which George stated he would be delighted, but that it was Divided's territory. United We Fall During an undercover investigation inside a drug unit, Samuel heard rumours of a man identifying himself as United. He didn't think anything of it, until he heard that the guy was "practically a more extreme Divided". He realised that he may have a partner in crime, and went to the internet, where he found articles about 'United'. He mapped out the locations he'd hit, and found that all his victims were people on his own list to investigate. While cross-checking, he discovered that the order of killing was similar to his list, and set out to watch the people he was investigating in hopes United would come and they could meet. After three weeks, it worked. While watching over the apartment of a businessman accused of child molestation, Sam saw someone enter his apartment from the balcony. He went in after, to see the man kill the target with a blade. Sam introduced himself, and they talked about the business. However, Sam quickly realised that United was insane, and that he didn't even collect the evidence to back up his kill. United told him that his next target was the Sovereign Island, a housing estate on an island to the north of the city, where only the rich lived. Sam asked why, to which United declared "The rich need to be pulled down to our level." Sam was shocked by this, and prepared to shoot the other vigilante, who managed to escape just in time. Sam ran out onto the balcony, only to find that United had disappeared. Island of the Sovereignty Category:Males Category:Antiheroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Body Control Category:Geniuses Category:Agility Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Dating Characters